The Whole Point
by FractureFic
Summary: Age Differences, first times, privacy, insecurity issues, short jokes, stubborness, avoidance, and a trip to the military hangout club. How much can possibly change in two nights? Mostly dialogue; light reading, if long. RoyEd. R&R.


"You are one sick bastard, you know that?" Edward asked, swivelling sideways to lie across Roy's knees with his head on the couch's armrest. Eerie music filtered through the room as the credits rolled fuzzily down the TV screen.

"Why thanks"

"Hmph, I meant the movie, smartass." Ed managed to dodge the kiss Roy had tried to plant on his forehead by squirming closer. Hated it when he did that, made him feel like a damn-

"Too scary for you, kid?"

"I wish you wouldn't call me that. I'm just as much an adult as you are."

"Mm." Roy glanced sideways, toward the window where no more light was coming through the blinds anymore. "What time is it?"

"Little after two." Ed replied, checking his pocket-watch swiftly and shutting it just as fast. "Too late for you, old man?"

"Ouch. Fair's fair, but I'm not old"

"Well how old ARE you, anyway?"

Roy leaned his head back against the top of the couch while Edward shifted to make himself comfortable again. "Does it matter?"

"No, but I'm curious."

"I'll be thirty-three in the fall."

"...that's..." Edward counted on his fingers. "ten, twelve... fourteen years?"

"Mhm."

"... Kinky."

"And you call ME sick."

"Says the man who wanted to sneak out of work with his nineteen-year-old lover yesterday."

"Touché"

"Hmm."

Roy glanced down, to where the blond young man was eying him quizzically.

"Aw, don't look at me like that. I usually don't go for younger guys."

"I didn't know you went for guys at all."

"I didn't know YOU did."

Silence. He quirked an eyebrow; five more seconds and the pause would be too awkward for someone not to say something.

"Me either."

Well if the silence wasn't awkward before, it was then.

"Oh." Roy managed, trying not to let it become weird and failing. Well how was he supposed to react? He'd never been someone's... closet-opener before. Or if he had he hadn't been told. Anyway what did one say to that? 'Glad to have helped'? It was the sort of sarcastic quip he would usually resort to, but at the moment, it didn't seem appropriate. Maybe he could just make a joke about that adorable blush that had crept across Ed's face.

Fortunately, Ed seemed to notice his struggle for words and straightened, propping himself on an elbow from the armrest. "So what about you?"

"Huh?"

"How did you figure out you liked guys?" Edward repeated, speaking slowly, as if to a small child.

"W-why do you want to know?" Roy asked, shrinking backward a bit before realising he did, and feeling his face heat a little. Damnit.

"I'm curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat, Ed."

"Satisfaction brought him back. And I'm not the cat-lover, Al is."

"Right. How's he doing, anyway? Still at school?"

"Hm?" Edward looked away, scooching back to be sitting next to him instead of lying across his knees; he kept shifting around anyway, at least he knew that the middle of the couch was comfy.

"A subject change..." he pondered, smirking up at the colonel, who swallowed nervously under the mischievous stare. "Now I'm REALLY curious." He folded his hands on Roy's shoulder and used it to pull himself up to a level with the older man. Gods he hated being so short. "Anybody I know?"

Roy's cheeks were tomatoes as he coughed and looked away. "No. Not really."

"That's not a definite no. So it IS someone I know. Hmm..."

He studied Roy's face, and engaged in a short staring contest before speaking. "...Falman?"

"Gods, you're kidding, right?"

"What's wrong with Falman?"

"The man has no eyes!"

"Yes he does; they're just... narrower."

"No, MY eyes are narrow, his are lines. Man has no eyes. Anyway, no, not Falman."

"All right, all right. Hmm... Not Feury...H- uh.. hmm..." Edward cut himself off from a second guess, and bit down on his tongue hard for thinking about it. It'd been three years, but still; Maes Hughes' death was a touchy subject. And understandably; Edward didn't remember much of the war; he'd only been around nine when it started, but he'd heard stories, and he knew that two people who could manage to survive that massacre together were not easily separated. No, if they were talking about Hughes, Roy would be finding an excuse – any excuse – to leave the room instead of just changing the topic.

Dragging his thoughts back to the issue at hand, Edward frowned hard and strained his mind; there wasn't anyone else he could think of. But still, he started to talk through his thoughts.

"Well Armstrong's definitely a no; Havoc obviously likes girls from the way he goes on about his girlfriends all the time... who else do we both know?"

The usual cocky smirk was growing across Mustang's face. "I'm not telling; if you want to know that bad you can puzzle it out yourself."

"Who do you think you're talking to? I'm a genius, remember? Half of reality's knowledge dumped into my head at once? I'll get it eventually. Hmm... Breda?"

"Nope."

Ed continued to stare him down for another minute and a half before huffing frustratedly. "All right, fine, I give up! Who?"

"I told you, not telling."

"Come on! I told you!"

"I didn't ask you to."

"Twenty questions?"

That staring contest lasted longer before Roy gave in and looked away "Fine. Twenty questions. And if you don't guess, we're letting it go."

"Fair enough. Male or female?"

"What?"

"Well it can work two ways; you coulda figured out you liked guys by being with one and getting something out of it, or by being with a woman and getting nothing out of it, so"

"I get it, I get it. Male. And for the record I like ladies, too."

"Duely noted. Someone I've met?"

Roy sighed, leaning his head back; he made a mental note not to agree to a game of twenty questions with the guy who passed the State Alchemy Exam at age twelve, with only a few months to study. "Yes..."

Edward flipped to be leaning backward against Roy's side. "Taller or shorter?"

Opportunity. "Is anyone shorter than you?"

Edward twitched "I mean than YOU, bastard."

Roy chuckled. "Taller. EVERYBODY'S taller than me. 'Cept you of course." He shuffled the top of the blond alchemist's head fondly, and felt him stiffen.

"Roy Mustang. You have one second before I bite your hand off."

"Well that's a change" he commented, hastily withdrawing his hand. "You never give me notice before attempting to remove an appendage"

"Well you bite me enough; I figure I get to get you back now and again." Ed huffed, "Hair color?"

Roy sighed; apparently even comments on his height weren't enough to distract him from the puzzle. "No open-ended questions."

"Fine. Light or dark hair?"

"Hm.. Light. I guess."

"Have I guessed him already?"

Roy cringed. "...yes..."

Ed sat up straight, staring. "Oh god."

"What?"

"Havoc? Seriously?"

"Oh come on, there are plenty of worse guys out there."

"You screwed HAVOC?"

Roy flinched at the volume. "Technically more like the other way around."

"Oh gods, too much information."

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to know so badly."

"Well if I'd known I wouldn't have wanted to know!"

Roy snickered. "Is it really that hard to believe? It's not like we were dating, it was just a one-time thing."

Edward slumped. "No it's just... sheesh, I work with the guy ! It's gonna be awkward now."

"Why would it be awkward?"

"Why would it not be? 'Hey, Havoc. By the way I found out you screwed my boyf.... my boss." He trailed into a mumble before speaking up again. "Heh, I guess not awkward after all, since neither of us can really talk about this."

Roy glanced away. "Come on, you know how it is; the military-"

"I know."

"It could cost me my job; you, too."

"I know."

He knew, but he was still mad; otherwise he would've done something beyond cross his arms and stare at the wall.

"Edward..." Roy sighed, scruffing a hand through his hair and effectively dishevelling it again. Good thing, too; for a second it was almost tame. "This country's messed up."

"I know."

"Somebody's gotta change it; I can't do anything outside the military."

"I know." Still he didn't move. Shifting about all night and now still as a statue. A cold statue.

"So you understand. It's not worth the risk."

"Of course not."

It was a change in wording, but somehow not a change in answer. Roy huffed.

"And besides-"

"I get it!"

The outburst startled him, and Roy jumped a bit as Edward turned to face him, face flushed.

"I get it, okay? I'm your dirty little secret, neither of us can be anything but coworkers at work or anywhere else, it's not your fault. You've gotta stay in the military to accomplish your goal. I'm pissed off at you anyway. Got that?"

"...understandable."

"Are you embarrassed of me?"

The question shouldn't have surprised him, but it did. He hadn't expected to be asked so directly.

"No, of course not, but-"

"But what?"

"...god-damnit, Ed; I've explained this god knows how many times; it isn't illegal here, not yet, but the state frowns on men who like other men; and like it or not that's how the system works. I can't move up if people know, and I've got to get-"

"To the top, I know. I'm not talking about work."

"Well then wh-"

"We never go anywhere." Edward stated pointedly, gold eyes cold-staring down evasive gray. He waited, but the colonel made no reply, so he continued.

"Anytime we meet up it's at your place or mine-"

"There was that one time in my office-" Roy tried, but was cut off.

"My idea, and it was after-hours; doesn't count. I can see mixing business and pleasure being dangerous for your career and my employment, but correct me if I'm wrong; your casual life has no bearing on your work life; and besides, you've got dirt on the personal lives of most of the people in that twisted institution, right?"

Had Roy been able to get a word in edgewise, he probably would have replied, but Ed was making it rather difficult.

"So why are you so anxious not to be seen with me?"

"I'm not!"

"Then why don't we ever go anywhere?"

"B-because usually when we meet up its after work and I'm tired and-"

"Excuses, excuses; I've heard these before." Edward crossed his arms and glared. "You can at least try to be original; you go out with the guys in the office for a few after work all the time; we've met on weekends; this doesn't have to be an inquisition you know; just tell me why!"

Roy found himself struggling for a new excuse before he realised it. "Because, because... I don't know! Excuse me if I'm not the type to flaunt my personal life; gods, why does this have to be an issue, anyway?"

"Because I can't stand hiding, and I'm not going to forever."

Roy felt his heart beating in his mouth, and swallowed hard. "Fine; tomorrow at that corner place after work."

The words were out of his mouth before he quite knew what he was saying.

"Promise not to glare the whole time like you are now?"

Roy forced himself to relax, but it felt like his pulse was going to burst. 'Tomorrow' was Friday. The place would be packed, and the corner place may as well have been owned by the military for how many soldiers hung out there.

"Of course not..."

"Right. I should go home; Al will be on my case all morning as it is; see you there."

And just like that, he was gone.

Roy waited two seconds before burying his face in his hands and groaning. What in Leto's name had he done?

~*~

"Bad day at work, sir?"

Riza Hawkeye's voice was not the one Roy had been expecting to hear; he turned to see the blonde lieutenant sitting down at the bar beside him. She looked nice in casual clothes; the turtle-tank-top and knee-length skirt suited her much better than the stiff and thick navy military uniform. She'd let her hair down, too, and it softened her appearance a great deal. He wondered how Ed would look in something sleeveless; he was always wearing that stupid red jacket.

"Not really." He replied, folding his arms on the bar; he'd not bothered to go home and change out of his military clothes; without the jacket, his dress shirt was thin enough not to suffocate him even in the warm gathering place.

"In that case, you're hitting it hard awfully early, sir."

Roy glanced down. Well, starting off with tequila was rather drastic, but the smirk on Ed's face when he'd left the night before made him think the younger alchemist had something planned, and he wasn't looking forward to it. All the same;

"Just feeling kind of tense, that's all. And you can drop the 'sir', we're both off-duty you know."

"Of course." She studied him sideways for a moment before looking forward, resting her chin on folded hands. "Since we are speaking peer to peer then, can I ask what's troubling you?"

"You can ask, I can't guarantee I'll answer."

"What's wrong, Roy?"

He looked back up at that. How did she even know his first name? Well, it didn't matter. He affixed The Smirk to his face and said, with practiced confidence "This is me not answering."

"Women troubles?" Riza asked, with a smirk of her own.

Well he could honestly deny that one.

"Heh, no."

"Not a woman and not work. Family troubles?"

"Wouldn't know."

"If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine, but you probably should."

"What is it with everybody and wanting to talk so much?" Roy grumbled, before glancing aside at her perturbed expression. "Sorry."

"And now you're apologizing. We're not being eavesdropped on, you know."

"I know. I've worked enough gods-forsaken reconnaissance missions to know that."

Hawkeye didn't say anything, she just watched him.

"I had a fight with someone, I'm pretty sure he's planning to make things difficult for me."

"So you're hiding out here?"

"No, I'm meeting him here."

Her look asked the question.

"Well it's only going to get worse if I don't."

"I didn't take you for the type to admit defeat so easily."

"This isn't defeat, its a strategic surrender. If it's a choice between my pride and... well, I guess I can take a few hits."

"Then why so worried?"

Roy debated in his head a moment before mentally shrugging; she'd find out who he was talking about in a few minutes anyway.

"Well, you know how Ed is; I'm sure he can find a way to leave an impression on everyone I know."

"I see. Does this have anything to do with all that hollering the day before last, by any chance?"

Roy thought back; pretty sure they'd made up for that fight the night before. "No, that was just an exchange of anatomically impossible suggestions over the worst field report I've ever seen."

Riza laughed quietly a minute. "Can I ask what the fight was about, then? The one that brings you here?"

Roy shook his head. She didn't need to know. "I'd rather you didn't ask; it's personal."

"I see."

There was something in her tone that made the vein under Roy's jaw go berserk again. She couldn't have figured out just from that, could she?

"Yo"

Ed's voice from the other side made him jump; well, that answered his earlier question; Ed looked damn good in a sleeveless shirt. Criminally good. Maybe this was part of the reason he preferred to get together at one of their living spaces instead of public. He could have had both of his slim wrists pinned to the wall by now.

"Hey."

"Edward, we were just talking about you." Riza smiled. Roy glanced sideways at her. Now why'd she gone and said that?

"All good things, I hope." Ed answered cheerfully, waving the barkeep over and asking for a cola.

"Aren't you legal now, Edward?"

"Yeah, but from the looks of things-" Ed pointed to the three empty shot-glasses the barkeep had just cleared off the bar near Mustang "-Somebody's going to need a ride home."

"I didn't know you could drive." Roy said, frowning both at the assumption and the realization.

"Technically I can, but I don't have a car."

"What makes you think I'll give you mine?"

"I'm pretty sure you'll be more cooperative if I can get you sloshed" Ed replied with a smirk.

Definitely part of the reason he'd wanted to meet at a house.

"Good luck with that."

"I don't think I'll need it. Oh!" Ed at up straight, looking upward slightly. "I love this song."

A heavy bass beat was pounding through the air, at the moment there was only music; drums, mostly, beating out a rhythm that demanded motion.

"I'll be back; sound like this can't be wasted!" Ed declared, taking a draft and then setting his coke back on the bar before slipping off – Roy couldn't help smirking that he had to rather hop to get off the barstool before he could disappear among the growing crowd on the dance floor.

Roy was glad Riza swivelled around to watch the celebration of sound; it gave him an excuse to do likewise.

Ed slipped in and out of their vision, and anybody who saw him would have thought there wasn't a trace of tension involved in his visit to the club that particular night. He wondered if Roy knew he liked to dance; he wondered if he'd come join him. Nah, probably not. He'd probably have to be content with shuffling between going solo and working with various faces blurred by speed and bass and heat. Still, he couldn't help but hope; and attempted as subtly as he could manage to stay in the older man's field of vision; unashamedly moving to every beat, every riff. He caught a few stares for the automail shining in the club lights, but no rude comments; no need to take a fight outside. Yet.

The song ended, switching to some strange, sliding tune Ed wasn't familiar with. He attempted to work with it for a minute, and did better than he thought he did, before giving it up and making his way back to the bar. He pulled himself up and smiled. "Gods I love that song."

"I gathered as much."

"Well you'd have fun too if you'd get off your ass and dance once in a blue moon."

"Maybe later."

Ed sighed, leaning forward to look at Riza "I think we're going to have to get him drunk to have any fun tonight, lieutenant."

"It seems that way." She agreed, nodding solemnly. Roy stared, first at Hawkeye and then at Ed. Were these two secretly drinking buddies or something?

"But as he seems to be taking care of that on his own, I'll dance with you for now."

Roy watched them go; watched them hit the dance floor and start moving, he saw them talking but couldn't hear what was said over the crowd and the music, which had gotten steadily louder since he'd come in. He saw them laugh occasionally and smile the whole time, moving from solo to synchronization. To watch, one would think the two blonds were the best of friends.

"What are you up to?" Roy asked, in as low a tone as he could manage when Ed returned and Riza opted to stay on the floor.

Ed looked sideways at him, confused. He finished his coke and put it down slowly, leaning to be heard over the volume, he answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm not doing anything, Roy; that's the point."

Roy watched, dumbfounded as he slid off the bar again, and gave a little half-salute half-wave as he rejoined the crew on the dance floor.

"What the hell?" he muttered, fully aware that no one could hear him; he couldn't even hear himself.

If he wasn't up to anything, then why was tonight such a big deal to him? If he wasn't trying to trick him or show off their relationship then why did he want him to dance? Why the talk about getting him sloshed so they could 'have fun?' Why was he so anxious to go someplace non-private if he just wanted to act like...

Roy felt a few beats get skipped, and he was pretty sure it wasn't the music or the liquor.

Like friends?

They'd never done that, he realised with a start. Never gone out someplace and just had fun; hell, they'd never gone anywhere and just had fun. At work it was the bickering, fighting, and mostly well-meaning banter; when they did meet up it was the same with the addition of making up afterward. Or before. Or occasionally at the same time. But they'd never gone and had fun together; never shared something they enjoyed with other people; it was always lovers or enemies or nothing, could he really blame Ed for wanting to break out of that? There'd been a weird tenseness over him since the minute he'd stepped into this place; and he could put his finger on it without issue; he was worried about hiding, and he'd never once considered that they didn't have to.

'I'm not doing anything, Roy. That's the point.'

"Damn I'm an idiot."

"Yeah, you are."

Roy, startled for the second time in a night, turned to face the unknown soldier who had taken Riza's spot, and followed his gaze to the duo on the dance floor.

"You were yapping with that smart, free, hot blond and you let it get away? Call it before I do, man."

"I think I will."

Roy slid off the barstool without bothering to knock back the rest of his drink, and headed to the floor; finding the familiar rhythm easily enough. It wasn't difficult at all to find Ed and Riza and turn the duo into a trio.

It definitely wasn't hard to catch Ed's eye and exchange a smile; and it certainly was not a problem passing the few hours after that.

It was rather a surprise to look up and see that it was once again nearly two. The place would close soon. People would start bidding their friends goodbye and begin going home with their lovers.

Getting Ed's attention was easy, too. All he had to do was say "Hey, shorty!"

He almost didn't even mind the new bruise on his arm; Edward Elric was criminally good-looking when he was mad.

"Call me that again and I'm going to update your definition of pain, colonel bastard!" Edward hollered over the music, following him off of the floor. Honestly; known each other four years and he was still caught on short jokes.

"Let's get out of here." Roy said, ignoring the threat and leaning a bit to be heard better. It didn't help much; they were standing near one of the giant speakers in the wall. Still, he was surprised when Roy leaned to holler next to his ear – which made his voice normal speaking volume by comparison - , resting his hands on Ed's shoulders instead of just walking away from the box.

Ed looked up at the clock, confused. "But why?" He protested, turning to holler right back, "There's twenty more minutes!" He felt his face heat; he could blame it on the club heat. Enough people were already slipping out; mostly couples, holding hands and ducking out the back, but still. He thought they were having fun; didn't that dense bastard understand that that was the point? If he did, then why was he being so cl-

His thoughts were interrupted by a grip on his chin tilting his face upward before his words were cut off via a forceful – if incredibly hot – kiss.

"Wh-wha?"

"I'd explain further, but we're in public" Mustang said with a smirk, noting the flush on Ed's cheeks.

A grin broke across Edward's face. "Your place or mine."

"Mine's closer."

"Roy?"

"Yeah?"

"People are staring."

The flame alchemist glanced aside without moving; there were, indeed, a few points and more stares coming from a few individuals in the crowd; and no wonder, his face was still close enough to Ed's that he could feel his breathing. It wasn't a bad feeling; in fact, he wasn't sure he wouldn't volunteer that information if someone had asked. He liked being close to Ed; watching, feeling, tasting, moving, listening. Liked the way he looked, the way he danced, the way he talked, and for once he didn't care who knew it.

"I know."

"We'd best go, then!"

Ed didn't push his hand into Roy's on the way to the door, Roy grabbed it.


End file.
